Wedding Gifts
by Vayalin Whisper
Summary: Hermione likes making lists. Here is the list of gifts she and Ron received for their wedding, including any comments she has to make about them. Please R&R


List of our wedding presents

A terrible vase from Muriel, complete with disgustingly fluffy rabbits wearing pink ribbons. Once Ron and I have children I will make sure to place it somewhere where it is bound to be thrown over. Another possibility of course would be to invite Neville over. Wait, did I really write that? I can't believe that I am so mean, especially after the present he gave us.

A special water mixture 'to keep all the wedding flowers alive while you are on your honeymoon' from Neville. I never knew that he could be so thoughtful!

A self-drawn picture from Teddy, who is currently 6 years old. Although the picture isn't exactly a master piece (Ron had assumed that it was a drawing of Voldemort's family as neither of the people depicted had a nose) it's still really sweet of Teddy.

A set of dishes from Bill, Fleur, Victoire and Dominique. Although the latter probably doesn't count since she's only 3 months old.

13 packets of Sour/sweet drops from WWW( Sour/sweet drops are sour candies that, after a while, taste sweet.) George says it's one for every sweet/sour year I spent with Ron.

A Romanian cook book from Charlie who said that now that I was married I would have to learn to cook. This led to Ginny, despite being 7 months pregnant, chasing after him and firing one Bat-Bogey Hex after another. He also gave Ron a book called 'How to please your wife' from J. Erking but he did a good job hiding it from Ginny.

Some very interesting literature about the philosophy of marriage from Percy which Ron suggested we burn. Instead of answering him I slapped him- not more than a few hours into our marriage.

Luna, who had come to the wedding wearing yellow, gave us medallions to put pictures of each other inside. I didn't fully understand why Ron suddenly became sort of depressed but it might be related to the story of the Horkrux medallion and the things it made him do.

5 bottles of wine (how are we going to drink that?) from Harry, Ginny and the fetus because Ginny had forbidden Harry to do the things she wasn't allowed to do which included consuming alcohol.

A book with muggle magic tricks from my parents because they thought it was funny. Ron has actually started reading it which is really some sort of achievement. My parents also paid for most of the wedding and therefore gave me one of the best days in my life.

Weasly jumpers from my parents-in-law, Molly and Arthur (although I think it was Molly who did most of it). We also received some baby clothes from them- how many grand children do they want? (They already have Fred, Victoire, Dominique and Harry's and Ginny's unborn child)

Lavender Brown didn't come although we had invited her. Quite rude, isn't it?

Dean Thomas gave us tickets for a football match but to be honest I still vividly remember the last time I took Ron to a football match so I'll probably give to tickets to Arthur.

A half filled photo album from Hagrid with pictures of us that were taken over the years. On one of the pictures I can be seen punching Ron but I really can't remember why. In fact Hagrid was the only teacher Ron allowed me to invite; I had actually planned on inviting Professor McGonagall (' You can't invite _her_, she's like the headmistress and everything!', he said), Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Vector, Professor Sinistra, maybe even Professor Binns and Professor Trewlany... It was probably better that I didn't.

Seamus Finnigan blew up the wine he brought for us. I should have known. Well, at least he didn't blow up anything else.

The Patil Twins came too and gave us matching dress robes. Those fashion-addicts...

We also got various other presents from Weasly uncles, aunts and cousins and I feel really bad for not remembering who gave us what, but honestly, I can't even remember all their names.

That was it. Our wedding presents. And- Ron, stop it, will you? We've been married for only 12 hours and I already regret it. Hmpf. Never mind.

Note: If you don't understand Nr. 13 I suggest you read my other short-story 'It's Football, not Quidditch'  
>I changed Nr. 8 a bit to make it easier to understand- a lot of people asked me about it.<p> 


End file.
